Au comble du désespoir
by Chipssi
Summary: Petite parodie que j'ai imaginée lors d'une nuit blanche, bonne lecture


**Au comble du désespoir**

-Que la force soit avec toi ! Reid cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre avant d'oser demander :

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, je crois que je ne suis pas bien réveillé. Il lui avait semblé un instant auparavant que Morgan lui avait dit « que la force soit avec toi » avec un accent de jedi braquant sa tasse de café vers la sienne.

-J'ai dit « Il est fort le café aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Reid acquiesça. Ce devait être un effet secondaire dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris de drogue pour affronter la nouvelle journée. Il se versa du sucre. A bien y repenser, il ne se souvenait même pas s'être levé de son lit, ni d'être venu jusqu'ici. Un peu comme s'il était soudainement apparut droit devant cette scène.

-Dit Reid, tu préfères du café avec un peu de sucre ou du sucre avec un peu de café ? Reid se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait continué de se verser du sucre pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il goutât son café et le recracha, versant le reste dans l'évier.

-Quel gâchis. Se désola Morgan avant de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Reid prit le temps de nettoyer sa tasse avant de le suivre.

Il y avait quatre photos sur la table : un homme en costard-cravate avec un papier dont l'inscription était presque illisible tant c'était mal écrit et trois femmes en robes avec sur leur ventre le même genre de message mais plus lisible.

-Mais c'est super mal écrit ! S'indigna Morgan. C'est aussi indéchiffrable que des hiéroglyphes ! On dirait l'écriture d'un pharmacien.

-C'est un pharmacien qui l'a écrit. Affirma Gideon.

-Comment avez-vous déchiffré ça ? Répliqua Morgan.

-C'est écrit sur le document devant toi. Voyant que Reid s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sur les hiéroglyphes, JJ enchaîna :

-Le tueur a kidnappé chacune des victimes ci-présente avant de leur dire de rédiger une lettre de testament, la feuille sur les victimes, et de les enterrer vivantes. Leurs âges varient de 19 à 48 ans ainsi que leur profession mais toutes les victimes étaient dépressives.

-Avant ou après leur kidnapping ? Demanda Reid.

-Avant. Elles logeaient toutes à temps complet dans le centre « Ciel Bleu » à Fountains Hills. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que nous allons y aller.

-On ne pourrait pas simplement leur passer un coup de téléphone ? Proposa Prentiss.

-Le Jet décollera dans une demi-heure. Conclu JJ.

Dans le Jet

-Prentiss, ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas de vouloir bâcler ton travail. Remarqua Hotch.

-Mon petit copain vient de me larguer et il sort avec sa voisine. Je la hais. Reid, qui n'avait pas tous suivi s'étonna :

-Tu n'aimes pas tes voisins ! Pourtant les miens sont super sympa. Je m'entends d'ailleurs très bien avec eux. Hier encore, l'un d'eu m'a prêté un livre de citations en latin.

-Bof, les miens sont nuls. Ils ont un chien et il crotte partout. Bouda Hotch.

-Pareil pour les miens, ils mettent leur musique à fond toute la soirée, ça ruine les miennes. Se plaignit Morgan.

-Moi j'ai un grillage tout autour de chez moi, c'est très pratique pour les voisins. Se vanta Prentiss de nouveau de bonne humeur. Reid, tu as qui comme voisin ? Il rougit :

-Ben, une veille dame avec un petit yorkshire très sympas et un vieux couple très aimable. JJ pouffa de rire.

-Mes voisins ont déménagé dès qu'ils ont vu mon travail, ça tombait bien : je les détestais.

La suite du vol, se déroula sans trop d'encombres, Gideon jouait aux échecs avec Prentiss pour lui changer les idées (ça marchait, la preuve : elle n'était plus en colère contre son ex mais contre Gideon qui gagnait tout le temps), Reid parlait à Morgan de Jack l'Eventreur et de son influence sur l'Angleterre pendant que Derek écoutait de la musique avec des oreillettes tout en regardant par la fenêtre, Hotch téléphonait à sa femme, lui priant de ne pas le quitter, JJ discutait avec Garcia au téléphone et un gosse courrait dans l'avion. Il fatigua rapidement Hotch dont la communication téléphonique ne dura pas longtemps : 30 secondes.

-Hé le gosse ! Le gosse s'arrêta de courir pour le dévisager.

-On ne court pas dans les avions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en courant dans un avion... commença Reid.

-Il ne faut pas c'est tout ! Le coupa Hotch. D'ailleurs que fais-tu dans cet avion ?

-J'aime bien les avions ! Seuls Hotchner et Reid semblaient s'intéresser au cas du gamin.

-Descends tout de suite ! Ordonna Hotch, les nerfs à vif. Le gosse prit un air boudeur et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Non pas par là ! Le gosse pris les extrémités du hublot.

-Non, ne fait pas ça, tu vas crée une dépressurisation de... Le gosse enleva le hublot, disparut immédiatement en refermant derrière lui. Sous les rafales, l'échiquier fut aspiré avec les pièces mais aucunes ne fut perdues.

-C'est dommage, j'étais en train de gagner. Se lamenta Prentiss.

-Non, tu allais perdre. Je voulais déplacer mon fou sur la case juste devant ton roi.

-Mince !

JJ choisis ce moment pour terminer sa conversation avec Garcia et se leva pour prendre une vidéo, ce qui retint l'attention de Derek :

-Chouette une vidéo ! Et de Hotchner :

-Si c'est Bernard et Bianca, je peux en avoir une copie pour ma femme et moi? Sans leur prêter attention, elle mit la vidéo. C'était une présentation du centre « Ciel Bleu ».

_L'image montrait une charmante jeune femme avec en arrière-plan un grand pensionnat au beau milieu des champs habillée d'une jolie robe jaune mettant en valeur ses belles dents bien blanches._

Reid la regardait d'un air distrait depuis son siège.

_-Vous êtes-vous déjà senti exclu ?_

Hotchner avait les coudes appuyés contre la table, le menton sur les mains.

_-Incompris ?_

Morgan n'entendait absolument rien avec ses écouteurs.

_-Prêt à tout pour obtenir l'attention qui vous est dû ?_

Prentiss se mettait du verni à ongle, appréciant à sa juste valeur la cassette vidéo.

-_Trahît ?_

Garcia suivait la même vidéo sur ses écrans d'ordinateurs.

_-Incapable de faire de vrai rencontre ?_

JJ avait hâte d'éteindre.

_-Avez-vous peur en venant à votre travail ?_

Gideon regardait la télévision avec attention.

_-Vous êtes-vous déjà senti responsable des malheurs des autres ? Alors notre centre de rétablissement est fait pour vous. Venez vous reposer dans un endroit hors du stress quotidien. _JJ décida d'en arrêter là. Les commentaires ne se firent pas attendre :

-C'est pourrit ! Cracha Morgan.

-Tu es sûre qu'ils ont été kidnappés ? Proposa Prentiss

-Selon des études... Commença Reid.

-Ce n'est pas un tueur mais un sauveur ! Pour le plus grand bonheur de Gideon, le Jet atterrit enfin.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la rue avant que Reid ne fit un commentaire :

-Si on va au centre, qui d'après les images se situe en plein champs, pourquoi avoir atterrit si proche de la ville ? Gideon sourit :

-Je trouve que nous passons trop de temps en voiture ou en avion. Si vous le voulez nous pouvons aussi faire une petite halte. Tous sautèrent comme des gamins :

-Super ! Si on allait à la post, j'ai des lettres à poster. Déclara Reid tout content.

-Je dois absolument acheter des fleures pour ma chérie. Affirma Hotchner.

-Mon natel n'a presque plus de batterie, il me faudrait une prise pour le recharger. Encore une fois la décision fut approuvé par tous le groupe et JJ afficha un air réjouit.

-J'aimerai bien acheter des chocolats pour Debbie, Ajouta Morgan dont la proposition fut approuvée à l'unanimité.

-Il faut que j'aille à la librairie ! Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Prentiss et dirent en chœur :

-NON !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On n'a pas assez de temps pour ça. Cracha JJ. Ils allèrent tous ensemble à la poste regarder Reid envoyer son courrier et firent des suppositions sur son destinataire :

-C'est pour sa tante ! Hotchner

-C'est une correspondante étrangère. Morgan

-Il se les envoie à lui-même. JJ

-Tu es méchante ! Il les envoie sûrement à sa petite amie... Prentiss

-C'est dommage, on a manqué la séance cinéma. Gideon.

Après, ils se firent jeter dehors du magasin de fleure puis de la chocolaterie (mise à part les intéressés, pas besoin de précisé pourquoi...). Ils en sortirent avec des roses rouges et des truffes aux chocolats. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un café où JJ pu recharger son natel. Prentiss en profita pour s'éclipser à la librairie.

-Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

-Un café s'il vous plait. Demanda Reid.

-Pour moi, un jus d'orange. Commanda JJ.

-Du thé. Dit Gideon.

-A part vous ? Je prendrai bien de la limonade. Hotch revint des toilettes et jugea préférable de choisir autre chose que ses collègues pour imposer sa différence :

-Heu, un frappé à la vanille ? C'était la dernière proposition un peu liquide du café.

Prentiss finit par revenir alors que le chargeur de JJ était presque plein.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Gideon, soucieux.

-J'ai été acheté des décorations pour l'anniversaire de ma nièce. En bons profileurs, tous le monde remarqua que son sourire était crispé et donc qu'elle mentait. Reid vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un dictionnaire mais ne fit pas part de sa découverte aux autres et ils partirent enfin.

-Non, Prentiss tu restes. Ordonna Hotch.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu nous cache quelque chose et comment faire confiance aux gens si sa propre équipe n'est pas nette ? Morgan, JJ et Gideon eurent un air désolé et la laissèrent en arrière, continuant leur route.

Après trois bonnes heures de marche, ils arrivèrent au centre « Ciel Bleu ». L'accueil fut chaleureux :

-Bonjours et bienvenu au centre « Ciel Bleu ». Gideon et Hotchner ouvraient la marche et Reid, inspectant les environ du regard, la fermait.

-Vous venez ici pour ce jeune homme au fond ? Par chance, ou malchance selon Derek, Spencer ne l'entendit pas.

-Non, nous venons pour vous interroger sur plusieurs de vos... anciens occupants. Les reconnaissez-vous ? Pendant que Gideon et Hotchner interroger la réceptionniste, Morgan réajustait ses écouteurs, JJ feuilletait les magazines et Reid continuait son inspection directement dans les couloires. L'horloge murale sonna midi.

-On arrête, pause midi. Toute l'équipe excepté Prentiss toujours en ville, Morgan qui écoutait de la musique et Reid qui était partit trop loin, le regarda, interloqués. Morgane enleva finalement ses écouteurs se renseigna et alla prévenir Reid.

-Morgan tu restes pour avoir les derniers renseignements pendant qu'on mange.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu'on n'écoute pas de la musique en pleine enquête sur le terrain.

-Reid, tu aimes les plantes vertes ? Il restait là, complètement immobile devant le repas de la cantine. Ou les poissons ?

-Quel est le rapport ? Demanda-t-il, encore dans le vague. Non, je n'aime pas trop les plantes, et le poisson je préfère le manger.

-C'est parfait alors. Il regarda JJ, interloqué.

-Tu es en train de prendre racine devant ton plat de poisson. Il sursauta. Comment avait-il encore atterrit là ? Il repensa à sa drogue.

-Tu veux des plantes ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu voudrais bien te pousser s'il te plait ? Tu bouches le passage. Il alla s'installé à la table de son équipe pendant que JJ se servait. Voyant que ses coéquipiers avaient négligé leurs serviettes, il alla en chercher pour tout le monde. JJ, qui n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, bu son verre sans attendre les autres et leur souhaita bonne appétit. Quand Reid revint avec les serviettes, ils en été à la moitié de leur repas. Quand ils eurent fini de mangé (sauf Reid qui commençait à peine et Morgan qui n'était toujours pas revenu) Gideon donnai déjà les détails des premières victimes :

-Bill Vanigat, décédé il y a deux semaines. Il est né le 8 juin 1969. Son père était alcoolique et sa mère se droguait. Il est devenu manchot lors d'un accident de voiture... Reid découpait un bout de son poisson et finit par le manger entièrement comme le précédent quand Gideon finit l'histoire de l'accident de voiture...

-Où sont morts les deux parents. Reid pensa immédiatement aux poissons et eu un haut le cœur, se précipitant aux toilettes. Il a réussis à force de travail à devenir pharmacien mais après avoir donné des somnifères à une patiente dépressive (ce qui l'a entraînée dans le coma) il fut licencier et sombra à son tour dans la dépression et dans ce centre douteux. Reid sorti des toilettes quand Morgan arriva.

-C'est bon, j'ai remplit les formulaires d'admission pour Reid. Celui-ci cligna deux fois des yeux avant de demander :

-Tu peux répéter ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais la fiche de toutes les victimes et je t'ai interpellé, tu es malade ? Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Il retourna pour vérifier son état dans les miroirs.

-La seule chose récurrente dans les enlèvements, hormis l'endroit, est que quelqu'un venait toujours chercher ses victimes prétendant être un de leurs parents, oncle et autre. Il s'agit de Caliméro Pagot il habite à Quantico... Dans le même immeuble que Reid ! Se sentant appelé, il sortit et comprit vite la situation :

-Mais c'est mon voisin !

Mécontente d'avoir été abandonnée avec tous les colis de ses collègues (chocolats, fleures), Prentiss décida d'aller voir « Sauver Willy 27 » au cinéma. Là-bas, elle fit la connaissance de Anthony Delamore, un séduisent homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais super craquant qui ferai pâlir de jalousie ce looser qui l'avait larguée. Tous les chocolats y avaient passés mais c'était pour la bonne cause : son numéro de téléphone. Il du partir dès la fin de la séance un peu précipitamment et Prentiss attendit le reste de l'équipe en apprenant une ou deux phrase en latin.

-Alors vous avez quelque chose ? Reid aperçu la couverture du dictionnaire avant qu'elle eut le temps de le ranger dans son sac.

-Oui, tu ne devineras jamais qui est le tueur ! Déclara Morgan hilare.

-Attends, ta mère ? Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Et réapparut dans la seconde.

-Non, le voisin à Reid ! Et il adore ses voisins ! Reid préféra ne rien ajouter tout en restant en retrait.

-C'est qui maintenant qui n'inspire pas confiance ? Taquina-t-elle Hotch.

-Bien, tous en avion.

-On pourra s'arrêter chez moi ? Je ne peux pas arrêter un danger meurtrier, même si c'est mon voisin, avec de la fièvre. Argumenta Reid.

-Bon d'accord mais tu feras vite.

Le retour fut agité : Reid lisait le dictionnaire anglais-latin ; Morgan et Hotch n'arrêtaient pas de se voler les fleures (Morgan n'avait plus de cadeaux à offrir) ; JJ se disputait avec Prentiss au sujet des chocolats mystérieusement disparus ; Gideon essayer en vain de rétablir le calme dans l'avion et le gamin de l'allée était revenu ; de plus, tous le monde sauf Reid avait pris un verre « d'eau » pour se requinquer (Reid avait pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant la couleur verdâtre du liquide). Le pilote, craignant pour la sécurité de ses passagers, attacha le gamin à un siège et engueula toute l'équipe avant de reprendre les commandes de l'appareil.

Finalement Prentiss en eu assez de hurler dans le vide et fit des parties d'échecs avec Gideon, Morgan eu droit à la moitié des roses de Hotchner et à une dette de cinquante francs, JJ parla longuement avec Garcia au téléphone au sujet du tueur, sans rien révéler aux autres (soi-disant qu'elle avait oublié), Hotch fit ami-ami avec le gosse qui s'appelait Thomas,

-Spencer !! Attention ! Reid s'immobilisa instantanément.

-Ce n'est pas ton appartement, c'est celui de ton voisin. Reid regarda la sonnette et vit que JJ avait raison. Morgan et Hotch se marraient ensemble du fait que l'ascenseur doit être en panne 364 jours par ans (ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui), Prentiss tentait de soudoyer Gideon pour qu'il lui révèle sa botte secrète aux échecs, ce qu'il refusait de faire, et Reid finit par trouver sa porte. Il habitait un appartement cinq pièces au cinquième étage et possédait une bonne dizaine d'étagères couvertes de livres.

-Je peux aller aux toilettes ? Demanda Prentiss.

-Super il a la télé ! J'avais peur de manquer le baseball. S'excita Morgan.

-Tu es pour quelle équipe ? Bien évidemment, Gideon n'était pas pour la même équipe que Morgan, vous pensez bien...

-On pourrait revenir à l'enquête ? Personne n'écouta Hotch, Reid était déjà partit prendre des médicaments. JJ prit un livre au hasard mais elle ne comprit rien à « Die Tyrannei in all seiner Größe ». Le temps que Reid finisse de boire son médicament, Morgan avait déjà parié que son équipe allait gagner et Gideon le contraire. Toute l'équipe dû attendre la fin du match (Morgan avait à présent 250 francs de dettes) pour partir arrêter le voisin.

Morgan ouvrait la marche et Garcia suivait toute l'opération au téléphone par l'intermédiaire de JJ. Il lança un bref :

-FBI ! En enfonçant la porte qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

-Derek vient d'enfoncer la porte mais elle était ouverte. Récita JJ.

-J'aimerai pas être sa petite amie. Commenta Garcia.

-Chéri, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas claquer la porte quand tu entres. Répliqua une voix étouffée.

-On est désolé pour le dérangement mais...

-Ferme-là Reid ! Est-ce que votre mari est là ? Nous sommes du FBI.

-Je suis au bain, il laisse souvent des mots sur le miroir de l'entrée. Hotch trouva le papier et le lu à haute voix :

-Suis au « 400 coups », là à 11h. JJ raconta tout à Garcia qui fit un nouveau commentaire :

-Lui non plus, je n'aimerai pas être sa petite amie, le premier mec qui me laisse avec un mot pareil je le plaque dès qu'il revient surtout s'il est bourré. Et le mon de l'établissement... Holà la.

-C'est bizarre.

-Quoi ? Demanda vivement Reid.

-Comment peux-tu être ami avec des types pareils ? Fini Prentiss. Il rougit.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller au bar ? Rétorqua Hotch.

-FBI ! Les mains en l'air ! Hurla Morgan. Les clients regardèrent les nouveaux venus, stupéfaits, puis éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur conversation. Ils avaient pourtant tous mis leur gilet pare-balles marqué « FBI » dessus.

-Que voulez-vous à boire ? Demanda le barman. De nouveau, ils ne purent s'empêcher de commander tous quelque chose d'autre et se pressèrent donc pour avoir les meilleures boissons :

-Du café !

-Du coca cola !

-Du jus de fruits !

-Du thé !

-Un chocolat !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous reste ? Demanda Hotch, à court d'idée.

-Nous avons encore un colonel...

-J'en prendrait un.

-Notre tueur est en vue. Déclara Reid en indiquant un coin du bar. Ils s'installèrent à proximité tandis que Prentiss ouvrait des yeux ronds devant le meurtrier.

-Tu veux dire ton voisin. Dit sournoisement Morgan.

-Mais attendez, c'est le type avec qui j'ai été au ciné ! Et il m'a pris tous mes chocolats !

-Comment ça il t'a pris tous TES chocolats ? C'était les miens et tu les as donnés à un assassin ! S'indigna Morgan, plus du tout préoccupé par son effet de surprise.

-Tu es allée au cinéma ! Cria Gideon. Alors que je mourrai d'envie d'y aller ? Caliméro regardait à présent dans leur direction est s'approcha lentement d'eux.

-Uniquement parce que vous m'avait abandonnée dans le café, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

-T'es plutôt chanceuse d'avoir échappé à la visite : la nourriture de cet établissement était infect !

-Jolies fréquentations. Souffla Reid.

-Tu peux parler toi avec tes voisins.

-C'était quel filme ?

-Sauver Willy 27. Répondit Prentiss avec un sourire.

-Vous voulez quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant ? Proposa Caliméro. L'équipe resta stupéfaite.

-Serveuse ! Six Whiskys ! Reid ne tenais vraiment pas à l'accole : dès le premier verre il voyait double et avait de la peine à réfléchir.

-J'ai eu une vie pourrie. Avoua le tueur. Ma mère était aveugle et mon père détestait deux choses : faire le moindre effort et respecter les règles. Il n'a jamais tenu un emploie assez longtemps pour être chômeur. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 17 ans et elle disait sur son testament qu'elle voulait que ses cendres fassent le tour de la planète. Malheureusement mon père a toujours était nul en géographie et je n'ai pas essayé de le dissuader de faire le tour des Etats Unis, terrassé par le chagrin. Argumenta le tueur en veillant à ce que tout le groupe prenne un second verre.

-Il est mort en demandant son chemin à un tueur à gage.

-Les poba... les prabo... parabo... Bégaya Reid, complètement saoul.

-Le jour même, j'avais été viré parce que j'étais arrivé au boulot en caleçon. JJ gloussa. Alors je suis allé à « Ciel Bleu »... « Comment ai-je pu en arrivé là ? » Me suis-je dis après avoir recraché leurs médocs infects. Alors j'ai décidé de quitter l'endroit sur le champ. J'ai faillit mourir sur mon lieu de travail et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas écrit mon testament. Là, je me suis aperçut de ma mission : sauver ces pauvres gens dépressifs de « Ciel Bleu ». Mais à chaque fois que je leur disais d'écrire leur testament ils prenaient peur. Alors je les forçais à l'écrire et je devais ensuite les tuer car ils voulaient tout dire à la police. Se désola Caliméro.

-Vous comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Tous acquiescèrent, ivres morts. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Laissant les profileurs derrière lui, Caliméro fila à l'anglaise.

Le lendemain-matin il prit le premier avion pour la Bretagne. Mais l'avion contenait un terroriste qui fit exploser l'avion en plein vol. Il n'eut qu'un survivent inscrit sous le nom de Anthony Delamore qui resta paralyser à vie durant l'accident et arrêté par le FBI après l'accident. Le jour de son arrestation Prentiss révéla à Reid :

-Reid, je suis amoureuse de toi.

-AAAAAAAAAAA ! Reid se réveilla en sueur. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir :

-Reid. Ça va ?

-J'ai, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar à propos du boulot. La femme prit un air attendri et le rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, prends ça et tu iras mieux. Elle lui tendit une eau verdâtre. « Bleu Ciel » prend soin de ses pensionnaires. Allez, que la force soit avec toi.

-AAAAAAAAAAA ! Reid se réveilla en sursaut. (Pour de bon cette fois).


End file.
